the_new_totaldrama_tdrpfandomcom-20200214-history
I Guess That's Why They Call Me Whiskers!
RiMiEg007 K (stop) DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED (stop) (chris) : Last time on Total Drama Island! (chris) : We painted pictures! I know! Sounds lame! (chris) : Harold won for the Heroic Hamsters! (chris) : And the Lurid Lions voted out Heather! (chris) : Poor Ezekiel! (chris) : Then Geoff, Brick, and Bridgette hosted an Aftermath! (chris) : And like the last one, the eliminated contestants voted out 2 remaining contestants! (chris) : Harold and Trent were surprisingly voted out! (chris) : *petting his cat* Now, it’s time to bring these contestants some major pain! (chris) : So find out who will get eliminated on this nail biting episode of TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! … (stop) YOU MAY NOW TALK (stop) (zeke) : *looking at a picture of Heather* I still miss her! I wish she wasn’t voted off! (José) : *smiling at Ezekiel* (José) : *Conf* I wonder why I wasn’t voted off! *pulls out fake votes against Heather* Oh! That’s why! *evil laugh* (José) : *walks out of the cabin* (duncan) : I know for a fact 4 of us didn’t vote her off! I definitely know I voted for José! 9:55 Ethan Oka (Mike) You know I did too! 9:55 Mr.Duncan007 (scott) : I know I voted for José! (gwen) : I voted for Heather, only because I don’t like her! Scottney + Fang has joined the chat. 9:55 Mr.Duncan007 (alejandro) : I voted for José! Obviously! (alejandro) : *walks out of the cabin* 9:56 Scottney + Fang Hi Am I late? 9:56 Mr.Duncan007 No shit' 9:56 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (noah) : I voted for Alejandro, only because I don’t trust him! 9:56 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : So how was Heather voted out if She only had 2 votes against her? (duncan) : *gasps* The votes! Someone could have tampered with them! (zeke) : Who would do tha-? JOSÉ! 9:57 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (noah) : That slippery eel! 9:57 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : He is sooooo going home next! 9:57 Ethan Oka (Mike) More slippery than Al? 9:57 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (noah) : By far Mike! 9:57 RiMiEg007 (José) : *spying on the Lurid Lions* 9:57 Mr.Duncan007 (alejandro) : What are you doing, José? 9:58 RiMiEg007 (José) : *gasps* Um… Nothing hermano! 9:58 Mr.Duncan007 (alejandro) : Don’t hermano me José! Usted está tramando algo! Y voy a averiguar lo limpie el culo! 9:58 RiMiEg007 (José) : Culo limpie!? What are we? 5 years old? (chris) : *on the loudspeaker* ATTENTION CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE DOCK OF SHAME! NOW NOW NOW! 9:58 Mr.Duncan007 (alejandro) : We will continue this conversation later José! 9:58 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Don't talk to me 9:58 Ethan Oka (Mike) *walks to the dock of shame* 9:58 RiMiEg007 (stop) SCENE SWITCHES TO THE DOCK OF SHAME (stop) (chris) : Ok campers! Something terrible has happened! (duncan) : What? You run out of hair gel? 9:59 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (noah) : No! His mirror broke because he is so ugly! 9:59 Ethan Oka (Mike) was someone killed? 9:59 RiMiEg007 (chris) : NO! Worse! My cat ran away! (duncan) : Probably because he hated you! 9:59 Scottney + Fang (dawn) I can bring him back 9:59 Ethan Oka (Mike) You had a cat? 9:59 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Yeah! His name is Whiskers! 10:00 Ethan Oka (Mike) Well that's... unoriginal... 10:00 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Now, whoever finds my cat first and brings him safely back to me wins for their team! (chris) : What are you waiting for? GO GO GOOOO! 10:00 Scottney + Fang (dawn) I will bring your cat back 10:00 Ethan Oka (Mike) *gasps* 10:00 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : No you won't Dawn! 10:00 Ethan Oka (Mike) *turns into (Svetlana) * 10:01 Jakerz69 (owen) : Ohhh! I love Svetlana! 10:01 Scottney + Fang (dawn) *searches for Whiskers* Here kitty kitty! Here kitty! 10:01 Ethan Oka (Svetlana) Did sombody say cats? Svetlana loves de cats! 10:01 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *trips Dawn and hides behind a tree* 10:01 Jakerz69 (owen) : *helps Dawn up* 10:02 Scottney + Fang (dawn) DUNCAN!? YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! 10:02 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Get away with what!? *runs away and laughs* 10:02 Ethan Oka (Svetlana) Ooh Kiiityyyy! *jumping towards the woods* 10:02 Jakerz69 (owen) : Who knew He was soo mean! 10:02 Scottney + Fang (Dawn) That guy is nothing but a jerk! 10:03 Jakerz69 (owen) : Well, he is better than José! 10:03 Scottney + Fang (zoey) I love kitties! 10:03 ThatAwsomeGuy24 I'm Zoey! (zoey) : I wonder where that cat is! 10:05 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Where can we look? (duncan) : I don't know about you, but I'm searching up the cliff! 10:06 Ethan Oka (Svetlana) To de caves! Ha ha! *flies through air* 10:06 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *Conf* When in doubt, look where Chris wouldn't look! 10:06 Scottney + Fang (dawn) *conf* Owen!? Why would I team up with him!? He is a fool making friends, Thats why he has got to go! (dawn) On second thought 10:07 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : I don't know where to look! I'm more of a lizard person! 10:08 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (noah) : *sarcastically* Yeah! Cats are a lot like lizards! 10:09 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Shut up Noah! Why don't you take your sarcasm and stick it! 10:09 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Also, Silent Treatment should go! *onf* 10:10 Ethan Oka (Svetlana) *comes back pulling a bear* Not in de cave! 10:10 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *walking up the hiil, and sees Whiskers* Aww! Hello there! *shakes his head* Uhh, I mean come with me cat! (duncan) : *picks up Whiskers and runs down the hill* 10:11 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (noah) : Where can that cat be? 10:11 Scottney + Fang Who is playing Alejandro? 10:11 Mr.Duncan007 I am 10:12 Scottney + Fang (dawn) *secretly pushes Noah* On the floor! 10:12 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (noah) : Ah! What the crap Dawn!? 10:13 Jakerz69 (cody) : *sees Duncan with Whiskers* Hey! Duncan found the cat! Get him! (owen) : Aww! That cat is sooo Cute! 10:13 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Aw crap! (duncan) : *runs into a cave* 10:14 Scottney + Fang (dawn) I will! *snatches Whiskers out oF Duncan's hands* 10:14 RiMiEg007 No Scottney! 10:14 Ethan Oka (Svetlana) *drags bear into cave* 10:14 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Duncan! Give the cat to me! 10:14 Scottney + Fang (dawn) *with the cat* Come on team! We need to win this! Scottney + Fang has been banned by RiMiEg007 . 10:15 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *gives Whiskers to Zeke* RiMiEg007 has ended the Chat ban for Scottney + Fang. Scottney + Fang has joined the chat. 10:15 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *runs to Mess Hall* 10:16 Ethan Oka (Svetlana) Wait for Svetlana! *runs toward mess hall* 10:16 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Maybe I won't be sneaky 10:16 Jakerz69 (owen) : *tackles Duncan* Gimme that cat! 10:17 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : GET OFF ME OWEN! I DON'T HAVE THE CAT! 10:17 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Go Owen! Go! 10:17 Jakerz69 (owen) : Oh, sorry Duncan! 10:17 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Maybe Ezekial has the cat 10:17 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Mike! Here! *gives Svetlana Whiskers* 10:18 Ethan Oka (Svetlana) Haha! *runs toward mess hall* 10:18 Scottney + Fang (dawn) We need to get Whiskers from Svetlana 10:18 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (DJ) : Get that cute lovable cat! 10:19 Mr.Duncan007 (alejandro) : *jumps onto DJ's back* GO MIKE! 10:19 Ethan Oka (Svetlana) *flips toward Mess hall* 10:19 Scottney + Fang (dawn) No, Owen get him! 10:19 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (DJ) : *Wha- Get of me AL! 10:19 Ethan Oka (Svetlana) *slides into mess hall* 10:20 Jakerz69 (owen) : *panting* Too...much...running! *runs after Mike* 10:20 Scottney + Fang (dawn) *conf* We better win this! 10:20 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *runs into the mess hall* Mike! Give the cat to me! 10:21 Ethan Oka (Svetlana) *throws whiskers at Duncan* 10:21 Scottney + Fang (dawn) The cat is in the Mess Hall! Get Him! 10:21 RiMiEg007 (José) : No! *tackles Dawn* (duncan) : *runs to the Dock of Shame* 10:21 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Get off me! 10:22 Ethan Oka (Svetlana) *gasp* 10:22 RiMiEg007 (José) : No! *pins Dawn to the ground* 10:22 Ethan Oka (Svetlana) *turns into (Manitoba Smith) * 10:22 Scottney + Fang (dawn) *struggling* Somebody! HELP ME! 10:23 Ethan Oka (Manitoba Smith) Ay, ya wiley dingo, get off! shes a lady! *pulls Jose off* 10:23 Jakerz69 (owen) : *tackles José and Dawn* Gottcha! 10:23 Scottney + Fang (dawn) I'm on your team Owen (dawn) Same team 10:23 Jakerz69 (owen) : Oh! Sorry Dawn! I was trying to get José! 10:24 RiMiEg007 (José) : Get off me yoy Ox! 10:24 Scottney + Fang (dawn) It's OK Owen (dawn) *conf* Maybe I will change my mind about Owen. 10:24 Ethan Oka (Manitoba Smith) Get off! *pushes Owen* 10:25 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : Dawn! I think we should vote out DJ! 10:25 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Chris! Here's your stupid cat! 10:25 Scottney + Fang (dawn) No! We should vote off B, he didn't do anything today 10:25 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *gives Whiskers to Chris* (chris) : Duncan, this isn't Whiskers! (duncan) : What!? (chris) : This is Chef's cat, Spot! 10:26 Scottney + Fang (dawn) I have the real whiskers. *gives him to Chris* 10:26 Ethan Oka (Manitoba Smith) Hey mates, um there's a bear in the mess hall! 10:26 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Thats Vin's cat Dawn! 10:27 Scottney + Fang (dawn) That my name. 10:27 Jakerz69 (B) : *holding the real Whiskers and gives her to Chris* 10:27 RiMiEg007 (chris) : The Heroic Hmasters Win! *Hamsters 10:27 Scottney + Fang (dawn) YES!!!!!! 10:28 Jakerz69 (owen) : B! Where'd you find her! 10:28 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Zoey, Will you be hoping Duncan goes home? (dawn) Or Jose? 10:29 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : I don't know! I kinda want José to go! 10:29 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Lurid Lions! What's happening to you? 10:29 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Yes, Let's bet Jose will go home. (dawn) I hated him all season 10:30 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Anyway! Time for elimination! (stop) SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY (stop) (chris) : Ok Lions, time to vote! (stop) VOTE ON MY PM (stop) (chris) : Ok then, the following are safe! (chris) : Alejandro! (chris) : Ezekiel! (chris) : Gwen! (chris) : Mike! (chris) : Scott! (chris) : Duncan, José, and Noah! You all have votes against you! (chris) : The nex marshmallow goes to... (chris) : Duncan! (chris) : José and Noah! You are LOW! (chris) : The final marshmallow goes to... (José) : *smiles confidently* 10:35 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (noah) : *gulps* (DJ) : WAIT! 10:36 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Don't you dare 10:36 RiMiEg007 (chris) : What DJ! 10:37 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Don't say it... 10:37 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (DJ) : Noah deserves the money more than me! I haven't been helping out with me team! So, I forfeit the game! 10:38 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Well, um... Thats quite umm... unexpected DJ! 10:38 Scottney + Fang (dawn) *slaps her face* I told you not to say it! 10:38 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Why DJ? 10:38 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (DJ) : I don't deserve to stay! 10:39 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Well then there better be a double elimanation. 10:39 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok then! Looks like José and Noah are safe! (chris) : For now! 10:39 Scottney + Fang (dawn) WHAT!? NOOOOO! 10:40 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (DJ) : *walks to the Dock of Shame* Goodbye everyone! 10:40 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Jose was going to go home but Bye DJ, 10:41 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Well, that was very dramatic! At least I get a bonus! (chris) : Find out what happens next! On TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! 10:42 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Chris my neck is hurting now.When Jose squashed (dawn) Can I go to the infermery 10:42 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Sure Dawn! (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)